Best tips to understand the universe Wiki:Community Portal
This Wiki is a Wiki about the universe, how it was created, and not just that, but it is also an expressional Wiki that puts ideas into what humans already know about the universe, humans don't know quite everthying about the universe yet, so this Wiki is good for getting some ideas to add more ideas to the story of how the universe was created, one of the most mystical objects in the universe is the black hole, and human kind needs all the ideas from intelligent minds they can get, to possibly find out more about the black hole. Rules Here are some simple rules you should know. - Remember to be kind to others and be helpful, even if not an Adminstrator - Don't make major changes to peoples without their permission, you are allowed to fix grammar issues on any page - No trolling, spamming, or vandilizing - Don't go too far about Religion - Do not in any way try tostop an Admin when they are trying to solve an arguement - Please do not ask to be an Adminstrator or Chat Moderator, this is not something you can ask and get, asking decreases your chances by 30%, if you are to get chosen to be an Admin or Chat Moderator it will be completely by surprize, it's all about what we think about you - Don't advertise another Wiki on here without asking an Admin, an Admin can accept or decline your request for any reason - When joining the Wiki please only submit your ideas about the Universe on your Userpage - Don't make random edits on articles just to increase your edit count, edits must be made in care and with effort As this Wiki grows there will be more rules added to this list Our Favorite Wikis Sonic Wiki Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Pirates of the Caribbean Online Players Wiki Rules Here are some simple rules you should know. - Remember to be kind to others and be helpful, even if not an Adminstrator - Don't make major changes to peoples without their permission, you are allowed to fix grammar issues on any page - No trolling, spamming, or vandilizing - Don't go too far about Religion - Do not in any way try tostop an Admin when they are trying to solve an arguement - Please do not ask to be an Adminstrator or Chat Moderator, this is not something you can ask and get, asking decreases your chances by 30%, if you are to get chosen to be an Admin or Chat Moderator it will be completely by surprize, it's all about what we think about you - Don't advertise another Wiki on here without asking an Admin, an Admin can accept or decline your request for any reason - When joining the Wiki please only submit your ideas about the Universe on your Userpage - Don't make random edits on articles just to increase your edit count, edits must be made in care and with effort As this Wiki grows there will be more rules added to this list Our Favorite Wikis Sonic Wiki Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Pirates of the Caribbean Online Players Wiki